<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like fallen raindrop on your face by chewhy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158218">like fallen raindrop on your face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy'>chewhy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>His neighbor laughs, shaking his head as he smiles. Now that Iwaizumi is actually bothering to look, he’s actually quite handsome. Really handsome, if he puts aside the pettiness and allows himself to appreciate the man in front of him. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud.</p>
  <p>It’s only when Iwaizumi’s eyes drift back up to the other man’s face that he realizes he’s saying something and quickly zones back in.</p>
  <p>“– to apologize for yesterday. I feel like we kind of got off on the wrong foot, if you’ll excuse my pun,” he says, tilting his head to the side in a way that tells Iwaizumi he knows exactly how charming he’s being. “My name is Oikawa Tooru, I live at 4B.”</p>
  <p>Iwaizumi blinks before shaking himself out of his stupor. “Right, yeah, of course. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, I live in 3B.”</p>
</blockquote>iwaizumi hajime hates the rain. it just figures that he'll move to a city where the skies are constantly gray. luckily, his neighbor always seems more than happy to lend him an umbrella.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like fallen raindrop on your face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lLDDZPNrGbNyGHPpj6I2Z?si=Xzj9QnEZTPajNUe7HnxJYQ">rain playlist</a>
</p><p> </p><p>i can't ever tell whether i love or hate the rain. </p><p>first chapter's kinda short, next updates will be longer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's slightly misting - the worst kind of weather. It’s not quite heavy enough to warrant an umbrella, but the humidity is still steep and suffocating - you just end up getting wet and feel like you’re walking through fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this is the last box,” Kageyama says, stepping out from the back of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Iwaizumi says, taking it from Kageyama’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you, um,” Kageyama begins, shifting from foot to foot. “Need help with anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi lets a small smile quirk at his lips. He’s still as awkward as ever. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine. Thanks for the ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he answers, nodding, frown still in place. “Then, um,” he makes an aborted gesture with his arms and Iwaizumi takes pity on him and pats his back, pushing him back to the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drive safe,” he says, waving lightly as he watches the car drive off around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s finally alone. With a sigh, he bends down to pick up the box and manages to nudge the door back open with his foot. The elevator’s still waiting on the first floor from his previous trips up and down so he makes his way in quickly. Just as the doors are sliding shut, he sees a person walk in the door and holds a foot out to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors bump off his ankle and Iwaizumi hisses more on reflex than out of pain as he holds the doors open for the other guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you do that for?” the stranger asks with a snort. “Could’ve gotten your ankle crushed, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi frowns at that. “You could show a little more gratitude,” he mutters under his breath, turning towards the panel to hit the third floor button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he hears a voice ask sharply behind him and he coughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I said what floor are you on?” He distinctly refuses to turn back and make eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh– you–” the other man cuts himself off with a sigh. “Fourth floor.” Iwaizumi hits the button with a little more aggression than strictly necessary and tries to ignore the stinging on his ankle and finger for the rest of the silent elevator ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the safety of his new apartment, Iwaizumi lets out a long sigh as he takes in the stacks of boxes and furniture he still has yet to unpack. Tomorrow’s a Sunday, but he knows if he puts it off he’ll never get around to finishing it and sets to work opening boxes and shelving his belongings one by one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a little discomforting, being in this new town where he knows essentially nobody. Maybe he should have been a little nicer to his neighbor on the elevator, especially if they’re only separated by one floor. Setting down the book he’s holding, Iwaizumi sits back on the floor to look up at the ceiling. It’s quiet, but then again it is getting pretty late now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gray light outside had dimmed considerably by the time he’d made it through half of his moving boxes, and now that he’s finishing up the last of them, it’s already an hour past midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying back in his new IKEA bed that still smells distinctly of sawdust and chemicals, he stares at the ceiling until the patter of the raindrops against his window lulls him to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi lets out a yawn as he shuffles onto the elevator, cracking his neck as he slumps into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a morning person?” a chirpy voice asks him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Iwaizumi whips around to see the same neighbor from yesterday. “Oh. It’s you,” he answers sullenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His neighbor laughs, shaking his head as he smiles. Now that Iwaizumi is actually bothering to look, he’s actually quite handsome. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> handsome, if he puts aside the pettiness and allows himself to appreciate the man in front of him. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only when Iwaizumi’s eyes drift back up to the other man’s face that he realizes he’s saying something and quickly zones back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“– to apologize for yesterday. I feel like we kind of got off on the wrong foot, if you’ll excuse my pun,” he says, tilting his head to the side in a way that tells Iwaizumi he knows exactly how charming he’s being. “My name is Oikawa Tooru, I live at 4B.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi blinks before shaking himself out of his stupor. “Right, yeah, of course. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, I live in 3B.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi flinches as his neighbor surges forward until their noses are almost brushing. A soft chill runs down his spine and Oikawa moves back an inch when he sees Iwaizumi shudder. “We’re up and down neighbors then, how exciting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Iwaizumi answers, scratching the back of his head. Luckily, before he has to make any further attempts at conversation, the elevator door shudders open with a groan and he steps out quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to look back inquisitively when the other man makes no move to follow, but Oikawa smiles and gives a little wave as he points upwards, explaining, “I just realized I left something behind, but I’ll see you around, neighbor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Iwaizumi mutters, even as the doors slide shut. “See you?” There’s something simultaneously terrifying and enticing about that smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure if he cares to find out which adjective trumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi had initially meant to spend his first day exploring a little bit, locating the grocery stores and public transport nearby, but he only makes it a few blocks down the street before he’s absolutely entranced by a tiny little coffee shop. The bell chimes lightly as he steps in and the barista shoots him a friendly smile as he makes his way up to the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s where he spends the rest of the day, picking up one of the books presented on the shelves to the side and getting lost in the words until he’s shaking out a crack in his neck and standing to put away his mug, drink now cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he murmurs under his breath as he steps outside. The weather hadn’t said anything about rain before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Iwaizumi is ready to tuck his phone under his jacket and make a dash for it, but when he takes a step forward he finds himself completely dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” he trails off, looking up to see a large blue umbrella held over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Iwachan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me! Oikawa Tooru! You didn’t already forget me now, did you?” Oikawa asks with a cheerful grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Iwaizumi answers with a nod. He actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgotten Oikawa’s name, but at least it’s not something he’ll be forgetting again any time soon. “Um, good evening, yeah,” he mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiles cheerily, stepping forward as he pulls Iwaizumi along by his sleeve. “Come on, walk with me or you’ll get drenched,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi can barely hear him over the pitter patter of rain droplets above their head, but follows along nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are on your way back home, right?” Oikawa asks when they’re a block down the street. “I didn’t mean to assume or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumu just nods, “Yeah, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I see you found Blue Castle,” Oikawa says after another moment of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi has to hide a small grin at Oikawa’s voice suddenly in his left ear. The guy’s clearly no good with silence. “Uh, the cafe back there? Yeah, it’s nice,” he answers, indulging in the stilted small talk. “Do you go there often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy, do I!” Oikawa answers, his face brightening quickly. “Hey, if you ever need me to show you around town, I’d be happy to. I’ve lived here for a while,” he offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hums a little, considering the offer. Their apartment block is already visible at the end of the street as he fishes his phone out of the back of his pocket. “Yeah, actually. I might take you up on that,” he says. “Can I get your number or something?” Shit. Did that sound like a pick up line?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Oikawa looks down at Iwaizumi’s phone with a strange look in his eye. Under the awning of the front entrance, he snaps his umbrella closed and a small sprinkle of rain falls onto Iwaizumi’s hair. “Sorry. I don’t have a phone.” With that, he walks back down the steps and out into the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi is left a little dumbfounded and a little bit damp as he watches Oikawa walk through the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only later that he realizes at some point, Oikawa’s umbrella has found its way into his own two hands.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on [<a href="https://twitter.com/ch3w2">twitter (ch3w2)</a>] and [<a href="http://ch3w2.tumblr.com/">tumblr (ch3w2)</a>]!<br/><b>kudos and comments always appreciated</b></p><p>my carrd is <a href="https://ch3w2.carrd.co/">b4k95.carrd.co</a> for more information about requests</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>